


The Lost Empire

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Atlantis The Lost Empire., Gotham way of it., M/M, People and more added as each chapter goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: In his heart, Edward believes that Atlantis is real. It is just waiting for him to explore.





	The Lost Empire

_“... In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea.”_

_\- Plato, 360 B.C_

_It almost appeared as if it were another calm day. The sun was shining, clouds were sparse, and the wind blew calmly over the bright blue waves of the ocean. It was as beautiful as a painting; something only the likes of da Vinci could create. However, for the Atlanteans, it was far from this picture-perfect scene. With a bright crack of light bursting suddenly out of the water, the tranquility was disrupted. The skies grew dark as ships of all shapes, creatures, and sizes fled over the water, flying desperately from the humongous tidal wave that followed them. From inside a stone-gray ship that looked similar to a shark, an Atlantean angrily cried,”You fool! He’s destroyed us all!”_

_Another man soaring underneath him glanced over his shoulder. “The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!” he declared, watching the already-giant wave tower even higher over the fleeing army. Although the group moved fast, the ocean moved faster, swallowing up the soldiers and their cries. By now, only a quarter of the squad was left._

_The remaining few continued on, pushing their mounts to the highest speeds. They navigated their way under bridges and over islands until they came across a towering castle. The temple was built upon three layers of sand, each layer stacked over each other. The land surrounding this beautiful kingdom was scattered with healthy meadows and blooming trees. Canals were strategically laid out, connecting the different settlements together. High above the tip of the castle hovered a powerful red light, which shone down upon the land beneath it. Nothing had ever stood in the way of this powerful kingdom before. But unfortunately, for all of Atlantis’s strength and glory, today was the day where everything they had built was about to be demolished._

_The mechanical creatures flew into the protection of the main temple. Behind them, the shadow of the giant tidal wave consumed all of Atlantis, casting everything into darkness. The Atlantean woman running patrol in Atlantis’s warning security ran over to a golden horn hanging from the wall. “Everyone to the shelters!” She yelled into it._

_On top of a bell tower, two Atlanteans heard the officer’s call. They hefted up their mallets into the air, banging the giant golden bell in a synchronized rhythm, signaling the alarm. Lightning flashed in the air as Atlanteans ran for their lives; some guided others into safe-havens, others panicked as they tried to find their families. One of the royal guards beckoned the royal family over to a shelter, calling, ”This way your highness. Quickly!” With that command, the guard sprinted to the shelter, and the young, dark haired king, Elij ran after them. However, the blonde-white haired Queen, bent down to grab the small hand of her youngest son, the small prince Oswa._

_“Oswa, come on!” Gertr cried, attempting to follow her husband. The boy blinked in surprise, staring at his mother in shock. As the ruler tried to pull her son along, Osw accidentally dropped his stuffed toy on the ground. Not sensing the urgency of the situation, the prince struggled against his mother’s iron grip, desperate to get his toy back. The queen dropped to her knees and tugged Oswa in front of her, despairingly shaking him by the arms. “Oswa! Just leave it! There’s no time!” she wailed, grabbing her son’s cheeks and forcing him to look into her teary eyes. Her mouth left open from yelling, the queen’s body froze when out of nowhere, a red spotlight shone down on her._

_The light’s source was floating up above the city, flashing red warningly. Gertr rigid body fell slack under its power. Her blue eyes dulled out into a pure white, and the light on him shining on him faded from its deep red into white. The Queen slowly turned around, silently staring up at the light above the city. At his feet, Oswa confusedly peered at all the Atlanteans running around him in panic. The young boy remained unaware as multiple white spotlights shone on his mother. The lights combined into one thin ray that levitated Gertr's crystal necklace into the air, inserting of all its power into the gem with a sharp crackle of red light. As if the crystal were pulling him upwards, she began to float up to the bright light above the center of Atlantis. Watching his mother get taken from him, Oswa miserably cried out, ”Mahtim!” The prince stretched onto the tips of his toes, stretching his arms out to his mother, who was only lifting higher and higher up off the ground. Oswa, unbalanced, fell to his knees. The boy desperately reached out to his mother, feeling fear flood his senses. “Mahtim!”_

_Around the center of Atlantis, a forcefield colored by a red and white fade began to slowly form a barrier over the main temple. The Atlanteans who weren’t able to get inside realized they were trapped. They slammed their fists against the magical shield, tears gushing down their faces as they begged to be let in, all to no avail._

_Elij rushed over to his son, tightly embracing him in his arms. He made sure to pull him as close to him as he could, wrapping himself protectively around him. “Close your eyes, Oswa! Look away!” He commanded, powerless to do anything, but hold his child. Watching his beloved wife disappear. Gertr disappeared completely into the light above the city, and some large objects rotating around the light began to spin faster and faster, all the way to the point where the King could no longer see them. The forcefield, which had been expeditiously growing forming around the main city, connected together just above the top of the bright light. It closed up just in time, and the ginormous tidal wave finally reached its peak. It curved over and decimated the rest of Atlantis. The ground locked inside the barrier sunk swiftly into the ground, and as land faults knocked up against each other they created sparks. The ocean washed over the smoke that steamed from the barrier. Waves crashed wildly against each other for a few moments, banging against each other until it fell back into a regular rhythm._

_Atlantis was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I was just doodling this idea on and off. Until I came to this conclusion. Edward as Milo Thatch.. is awesome. As for the names of characters, I just changed them a little to fit it. More will be explained, added as I add chapters.


End file.
